


Marhinki VS Courthinki~ Better Than Revenge

by Croozer99



Category: Smosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99





	Marhinki VS Courthinki~ Better Than Revenge

I walked up to Matt as everyone got ready to head home after work on one particularly hot summer day. 

"Hey, Matt!" I called out to him. He turned around and smiled his adorable smile. 

"What's up, Mari?" He responded. 

"Um...can I....uh...ask you something?" I stuttered. He smiled and tilted his cute little head. 

"Sure." I took a deep breath and prepared myself for my next move. I stared down at my feet, trying to hide my blush from him. 

"I was wondering if you-" I was cut off by a girly voice calling out to him. 

"Matt!" I looked up from my feet to see Courtney running towards him and jumping on his back. He smiled at her and kissed her hand. 

"Hey, princess." She jumped down from his back and he picked her up and spun her around. When he put her down he placed a gentle kiss on her pink lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and turned back to me. 

"Sorry. What did you want to ask, Mari?" I hide the anger and hurt behind a smile. 

"Oh, it wasn't important. I gotta go. Bye, Matt. Courtney." I spit her name with venom in my voice. She glared at me, and grabbed Matt by the shirt collar and kissed him hard and fierce. She sent me and overly sweet smile. 

"Bye, Mari." She spit back at me. Matt looked confused at our hostility, but didn't ask any questions. She turned back towards him. 

"We better go, babe. We have reservations." She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye to see if I was jealous. I just rolled my eyes and turned on my heels and left.


End file.
